newfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Maisie Flood
Maisie Flood, her real first name is Margaret — Character What Street Kid Books and Stories this Character Appears In * Dreams Underfoot — "But For the Grace Go I" * The Ivory and the Horn — ** "Waifs and Strays", ** "The Pochade Box" Defining Description or Bio Maisie is a nineteen year old street kid who's settled into a put-together kind of family life with her dogs and Tommy—a sweet, big guy incapable of taking care of himself. He was released from Zeb, a psychiatric facility for his bed. She takes care of him. About Maisie gets magazine subscriptions for Tommy. Personality and Character Physical Decription Talent yet to be discovered… Names * her real first name is Margaret * Maisie took her last name from a book about Scotland—Maisie is a diminutive of Margaret. * Flood is a name she got from the street her abandoned building is on. She gave it to Tommy and uses it herself of thte PO Box or when the cops come around. Other Details * Her grandma died in 1971, the year Maisie turned eight * Anonymous threat letter: “''Allow the dark-robed access tonight and they will kill you''” * The story she told Angel about being raped by Mr.Hammond was true. The lie was when she said it never happened. History / Background Connections (characters, places) To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Events in the Series (spoilery area) ✥ "But For the Grace Go I" — Dreams Underfoot: Angel keeps trying to get her off the street. Maisie tells Angle the story about when she was raped by a teacher, Mr. Hammond, and then said it was a fake to get her off her back. She fears that she'll be taken from Tommy and her dogs. One day Maisie gets a letter in her box with her real name, Margaret, on it and no PO box number on it. It was an anonymous threat letter: “''Allow the dark-robed access tonight and they will kill you.” She thinks it has to be Franklin, the PO clerk who set her up with Angel, assuming it's because he wants in her pants. The next morning the headlines read that Margaret Grierson, the new Director of the AIDS Clinic was found dead. Maisie realizes that that letter was meant for ''that Margaret, not her. Maisie gets a wake-up call from that and decides to let Angel help her get a better life if she helps Tommy, too, and doesn't separate them. ✥ "Waifs and Strays" — The Ivory and the Horn: ✥ "The Pochade Box" — The Ivory and the Horn: Quotes : Sometimes I pretend I’m here (the Tombs) because I want to be, because it’s the only place I can be free, because I’m judged by who I am and what I can do, not by how screwed up my family isand how dirt poor looked pretty good from the position we were in. ~ Maisie, "But For the Grace Go I" — DU ✬ : Better it had been me, I thought. Better a loser from the Tombs, than someone like Grierson who was really doing something worthwhile. : When I thought that, I realized something that I guess I’d always known, but I just didn’t ever let myself think about. You get called a loser often enough and you start to believe it. I know I did. But itdidn’t have to be true. : I had what they call an epiphany in some of the older books I’ve read. Everything came together and made sense—except for what I was doing with myself. : I unfolded the paper again. There was a picture of Grierson near the bottom—one of those shots they keep on file for important people and run whenever they haven’t got anything else. ...“This isn’t going to mean a whole lot to you,” I told her picture, “but I’m sorry about what happened to you. Maybe it should’ve been me, but it wasn’t. There’s not much I can do about that. But I can do something about the rest of my life.” — Maisie ✬ : I knew it wasn’t going to be easy, trying to fit into the day world—I’d probably never fit incompletely, and I don’t think I’d want to. I also knew that I was going to have a lot of crap to go through and to put up with in the days to come, and maybe I’d regret the decision I’d made today, but right now it felt good to be back. ~ Maisie, "But For the Grace Go I" — Dreams Underfoot Notes / Comments See Also * Angelina Marceau * Tombs * Newford Series External Links * * * Review of Charles de Lint's Dreams Underfoot Category:Characters Category:Humans